Processing plants around the country use hoses to pump fluids and other products from one area to another. Many of these processing plants utilize hose collars, which are attached around the exterior of the hose. These hose collars serve a number of purposes and are often made out of rubber or plastic material. One function of hose collars is to protect the exterior of the hose, as hoses are often dragged across the ground. Another function of hose collars is to protect the hose fittings from being damaged, as the hose fittings are costly. A third function provided by hose collars is to raise the entire hose off of the ground in order to protect the hose from any contaminants.
While current hose collars are able to provide the benefits described above, the problem remains that not all hoses have the same outer diameter. Even the same hose may have outer diameter tolerance variations along its length, resulting in a hose collar fitting tight around one end, while fitting loose around the opposing end. Making a hose collar that fits various hose outer diameters properly and tightly has always been extremely difficult. While a hose collar could be made to fit each and every individual hose, it would not be practical as it would require a multitude of hose collar sizes to satisfy every need. Another problem with current hose collars is that many cannot be installed in the field or require the hose fitting to first be removed. The best solution has always been to have an adjustable hose collar that can be easily attached to or removed from a hose while in the field.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a hose collar having a variable inner diameter, such that the hose collar can be fitted around a multitude of hoses having different outer diameters. The present invention provides a circular one piece body having a plurality of flex points. The plurality of flex points allows the one piece body to be opened or closed in order to adjust the inner diameter of the one piece body. A fastener is used to secure the one piece body at the desired diameter once the hose collar has been fitted around a hose. In addition to providing the functions of a hose collar, the present invention can also be designed to function as an adjustable pipe hanger.